1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly having a light guide plate (LGP) to be used for a display device and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a backlight assembly supplying a display panel with light to display an image in a dark place. Backlight assemblies having light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used for display devices such as mobile LCD devices of mobile communication terminals, digital cameras and computer monitors. A backlight assembly having an LED has various advantageous characteristics such as light weight, thin thickness, etc.
In a direct illumination type display device, the LED of the backlight assembly is disposed under the display panel. In an edge illumination type display device, the LED of the backlight assembly is disposed adjacent to a side of a light guide plate (LGP). A plurality of LEDs of the edge illumination type display device is arrayed on a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) having lines printed on a flexible resin film.
A light-controlling technology of the edge illumination type backlight assembly has been developed to decrease the leakage of the light emitted from the LED and to guide the light toward an effective display area, thereby improving image display quality. Therefore, the edge illumination type backlight assembly requires a structure to decrease the loss of the light and light leakage.
The FPCB on which the LED is mounted may leak the light. Also, optical sheets may become lifted from the LGP to deteriorate the image display quality of the display device.